My True Love
by Hummie
Summary: [[Complete]] A short, sweet repartee about Usagi and Mamoru's love.


**********   
  
Title: "My True Love"  
Rating: PG-13  
Author: Hummie  
E-mail: suedepony@aol.com  
One Part Fanfiction   
  
DISCLAIMERS: All standard disclaimers apply. I do not own the original story line or characters of Sailor Moon… but of course, you all know that. ;)   
  
**********   
  
    I kiss my Usa-ko on the lips. She tastes like sweet strawberries. I kiss her again. The flavor of her lip-gloss is driving me crazy. I have to refrain myself from running my tongue over my lips to get that taste of her once more, but I don't. I don't want to appear… crazed.     "Mamo-chan," she sighs. She lays her head on my shoulder, her golden wisps of hair fall over me.     Her hair is out of her usual odangos. Shimatta, I loved them. I miss them terribly, but a stupid reporter was able to take a picture of Sailor Moon and commented in an article that the key to finding the secret identity of her was to find the person who holds the same hair-style - odangos.     I must admit, Usagi's odango's are very noticeable. I know that she felt pretty badly about having to take them down, but I also secretly love her hair down. It's so… LONG. And I know what you're thinking. Her hair is probably limp and unattractive. On the contrary, her hair is thick and lustrous. It has this bouncy quality that I can't get enough of. I grin as I lightly touch her silky locks. Usagi's hair (when fully down, of course) reaches to the back of her knees. You _do not_ know how sexy that is. I mean, she could probably run around with nothing on and…     I'm turning pink and sweat-dropping at the mind-boggling images that are soaring through my head. I must stop thinking these things. I sigh as I rest my head on hers. I unconsciously breathe in (as most people do) and I am awarded with my favorite scent.     Vanilla.     "Mamo-chan," she continues, "I just love this. The day has been so great." She sighs contentedly and whispers, "I love being with you."     I love the sound of her voice - especially when she's telling me that she loves being with me. I will never be able to get enough of her. I'm totally crazy about my Usa-ko. As if knowing that I'm thinking loving thoughts about her, she looks up at me with her incredible, deep-blue eyes. I almost become lost in them. I take a deep breath. Sometimes her beauty is just too much to take.     I run my fingers through her silky, blonde hair once more. "I love being with you, too, Usa-ko."     My Usa-ko blushes. I don't know _why_ she's so embarrassed by this name. Maybe it's because we've only been officially dating for a week and a half, but then again, you don't see _me_ blushing when she calls me 'Mamo-chan'. I smile inwardly. I've only been calling her 'Usa-ko' for a couple of days now, and I can totally tell that she loves the name that I have dubbed her with.     "Mamo-chan, _why_ do you persist to call me that name in public?"     I put on my most innocent of faces and think, 'Oh, so she's allowed to give me her own personal nickname, but I'm not allowed to give her one?'     "_Usa-ko_, I have absolutely _no_ clue as to what you're referring to."     Usagi pulls on a look of contempt. "_Muffin_, I assure you. You _do_ know."     Now it's my turn to blush. My eyes almost crisscross in embarrassment. She hasn't called me _that_ yet, and it _is_ sort of (ahem) intimate. Oh jeez, don't get the wrong idea, now! We've only been formally dating for a week and a half!     "Well, I'm sorry my little _minx_, I guess I _do_ know."     I watch as her eyes widen after I say 'minx'… We've been sitting in a secluded booth at The Crown Arcade for the past half-hour feeding each other chocolate ice cream. Delicious. I love chocolate, but I love it even more when I get to kiss it off Usagi's lips. Usagi is now standing up with her hands at her hips.     "_Muffin_," she begins loudly, and I see that about ten people turn around to look at her, "I think you'd better stop."     I turn pink again. If she doesn't stop soon, my pink blush will lose its power to keep my scarlet blush from coming in. It's a very weird trait. I sigh. I guess you can only fight fire with fire.     "_You_, my darling Usa-ko, are a _minx_. You're asking me to stop first? You started it!"     By this time, I can't remember who's started it. All I can see is my very cute and gorgeous girlfriend with her hands on her hips. I don't know what has gotten into me. Close to fifteen people are looking at us by now. I have no clue why I'm acting this way, but I _have_ been acting this way ever since Usa-ko and I have been dating. Oh jeez, I look over and see that the ten or fifteen people have started to chat about us.     AND THEY'RE STARING.     I truly hate to make scenes, but sometimes I wonder why people don't mind their own business. I grab my Usa-ko by the waist and bring her back into the booth, sitting her on my lap. I laugh aloud as she attempts to impair me with her small and delicate hands.     Crazy little minx.     Who would have thought that she was Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice? She, who when transforming gets a little naked before those ribbons completely cover her perfect body?     She slaps me on the arm and my eyes widen. I blush and cover my mouth. I just realize now that I'd been saying that out loud. Kuso, thank goodness I was only saying it loud enough for Usa-ko and me to hear.     Just thinking about it again has me sweat-dropping.     "Mamoru! Why have you been watching me transform?!"     I'm blushing again. Too late. It's the scarlet blush that I hate so much. I sigh resignedly as she settles herself onto my lap. She is all nice and cuddly. I can't stop myself as I wrap my arms around her waist to support her back. This is even better than the olden days when she would practically run me over and the next thing I would know is that she would be straddling me. She repeats her question before I can become distracted.     "Mamo-chan! Why have you been watching me transform?!" She has a good-natured growl to her question. She's playing with me.     I rub the nape of my neck absent-mindedly, and I see her watching my fingers play with the baby hairs that reside there. She licks her lips. A picture comes into my mind, but I, on the other hand, must think of other things.     "Usa-ko, I just happened to be there one time. I, as your fabulous Tuxedo Kamen, feel the need to come to you when you are in danger. I just happened to be there when you transformed and I saw you - ahem - bared."     She gives me a horrified look. I reassure her.     "Don't worry. I only saw you for the briefest of moments!"     She scrunches up her nose. "You little liar! You are fully aware that it takes me a full twenty seconds to transform!"     I smile. "I know." Twenty seconds might sound like nothing to you, but you can sure receive an eye-full in that amount of time. The next time you're around a clock with a second hand, count out twenty seconds. Then imagine having that amount of time to, er, watch your love interest in the nude. That sure is one freaking long amount of time!     Her mouth drops open. "Mamo-chan!" She attempts to slap me once more, but I catch her fist and kiss her knuckles instead.     "Usa-ko, don't hurt your beautiful hands by hitting me. Haven't you ever heard the phrase, 'Make love not war?'"     She rolls her eyes. "Yes I have."     I'm almost afraid that line was too corny and I start open my mouth to apologize. Before I can say anything else, her lips are on mine and I enter the gates of heaven. I don't know _where_ she learned to kiss like this, and I hope she doesn't tell me. If I find out that she's kissed someone like this before, 'that someone' better pray to Kami-sama that I never find him.     She breaks it off. "Mamo-chan, what time is it?"     I look at my watch. She is now, at the present moment, straddling me. How we got into this position, I do not know. I suddenly start to worry about other people seeing us in this compromising disposition and I move to let her off, but she doesn't budge. I guess she likes our current position. In all honesty, I do too - maybe a little too much. I let her stay there for a few more seconds, but then I help her off before I get a little too excited.     "It's six o'clock. You have to go?"     "Yes, it's about time my father knew."     I gulp. Her father, Tsukino-san, is a maniac. The last time I was at Usagi's house, that is, when I had a crush on her and she had a crush on me, but we both denied that we liked each other… Wait. Where was I? Oh yah, well, the last time I was at her house was Christmas. I was there to give her a _very_ sentimental gift that I hoped would tell her how I felt.     It was a golden, circular-shaped locket that had roses intertwined with crescent moons on it. I don't know what I was thinking when I bought it, but the locket is beautiful. It hangs on a delicate golden chain. Don't be confused by the word 'golden'. I don't mean gold plated, I mean g-o-l-d-e-n. Only the best for my Usa-ko. The best part of the locket is the inside. I have a picture of us on one half and an inscription on the other. It looks fabulous on her.     We walk to the Tsukino residence and my throat tightens. Not from apprehension. Wait. Yes. I've heard stories from random peoples at The Crown that Usagi's dad keeps a razor-sharp katana next to the front door. I think for a moment, but I can't remember whether or not there had really been one the last time I was here. She, my bunny, is looking through her purse for her house keys and I hear a jingly-jangly sound. My palms become sweaty, but I don't want Usagi to know that I'm nervous. She opens the door.     Nervous. Nervous. Nervous.     My eyes practically go crisscrossed from nervousness. Usagi just leads me into the house.     "Dad!" she screams with her very lou-lovely voice. She smiles at me and then bites her lip. I messed up. I've goofed. She's felt the sweat on my hands and now she's worried because I'm nervously worried and I'm very uncomfortable about that. AH!     "Mamo-chan," she whispers, "are you okay?"     I lick my lips and grin. "Sure." As much as I'll ever be. I hear the shuffling of slippers.     "Usagi-chan, is that you calling me?" a deep voice asks. A couple of seconds later, I see the overly crazy Tsukino-san. My eyes widen and I look at the front door.     Whew.     No katana there. I'm able to rest for a moment. Then my eyes shift to all of the other places where he might keep one and practically all the wind is knocked out of me when I see it.     The rumors were false - Tsukino-san does _not_ keep a katana next to the door… rather, he has a very long (and probably very, very sharp) samurai sword resting on a rack with several others. Ah, and not next to the door. The rack (containing various sizes of sharp objects) is just to the right of where he currently stands. Giving my Usa-ko a confused look, Tsukino-san sizes me up.     "Usagi-chan, who do you have here?" he asks suspiciously, eyeing our clasped hands. He continues, "And _why_ are you holding hands?"     I see my Usa-ko's mouth open and close again, like a fish. Kuso, she's lost her nerve. I guess it's up to me. I let go of Usagi's hand and take a step forward towards Tsukino-san. I bow lower than any kid my age would to a person, a _very_ respectful motion. I see that he is impressed and even returns the bow.     "Konban wa Tsukino-san. Watashi wa Chiba Mamoru," I stop to lick my lips nervously before I continue.     I feel as Usagi's small, soft hand slips into mine, and it gives me courage. I turn to smile at her and say, "I am dating your daughter, Usagi, and I was hoping that we would have your consent."     I turn my head to face Usagi's father again. He's shaking. Oh Kami-sama, he's shaking! He's shaking with the rage of a thousand fires. I sweat-drop. Maybe I'm getting a little too dramatic, but, shimatta, I'm pretty scared.     And he laughs.     LAUGHS? What in the… He bows slightly towards me and grins.     "You, Chiba Mamoru, are the first boy to actually come to me asking my consent to continue dating my daughter. All of those other half-wits didn't have the respect you do for elders. I am deeply honored to have you dating our Usagi-chan."     I am just so totally shocked. I hear Usagi give a squeal as she lets go of my hand and runs to her father to give him a hug.     "Oh, Otou-chan! You are the best father a girl could hope to have!"     He gives a great big smile and returns her bear hug. In our culture, male children are highly coveted, but I can see now that Usagi is his favorite child. I've seen him with Shingo, and he clearly loves the boy, but I know he has an extra special space in his heart for my Usa-ko. Usagi's dad isn't so bad. I don't know _how_ he got such a hard-core reputation for being an overzealous father. I snap back to attention because I hear Tsukino-san talking to me again.     "Chiba, I'd like to have you stay for dinner. My wife is making her famous udon noodles, and I'm sure she'd be offended if you didn't stay to enjoy some." I gladly accept, and then Tsukino-san leaves Usagi and I in the living room. I think he's gone to his den to rest - or maybe go on his computer. I hear that he's a big time programmer where he works.     "Mamo-chan," she whispers. I turn to face my Usa-ko. She takes a slow step towards me and then goes on tiptoe. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she kisses me. Kuso, I'm in heavenly torment. A lame oxymoron, I know, but you must understand. I care deeply for Usagi, but I am also in her father's house.     Hence, the dilemma.     I can feel her tongue prodding my lips to open. I immediately groan, my hands clenching and unclenching at my sides. To hell with it. I wrap my arms around Usagi and gently delve my tongue into her mouth. I moan slightly, amazed at how soft she is and…     Kuso, I _SHOULD NOT_ be thinking these things.     We stop for some air, and I rest my forehead on hers. "Usagi, maybe we shouldn't be doing this. I mean, your dad is here and -"     Usagi's eyes narrow in disdain, which surprises me. She only gives that sort of glare to an unholy youma. "Mamoru-baka, are you a lowly coward? You cannot show your love for me with my parents in the house? You're _what_ age again?"     I quickly grow ashamed.   
  
    I can see that I've shamed my Mamo-chan. He has that droopy-eye thing going on and he's blushing scarlet - not his normal and adorable pink - but scarlet. Whatever. I am mad at my boyfriend at the current moment, as you can tell. I mean, what is he truly thinking? He's nineteen, in college majoring in Pre-Medicine; He's a man… or rather, he should be one. What is wrong with him?     Now let's take a glance at me. I am Tsukino Usagi, aged sixteen, struggling high school student. In Japan, the school system is different. You graduate high school at sixteen or seventeen and then move on to college to get your degree. Most people in school do go on and get their degrees. There _is_ no public school system here, hence our school uniforms. Everyone must pay for his or her own schooling. Of course, there are extra special schools - elite ones, I suppose. For example, Rei attends a very high-class all-girl's school. Rei's school is a half-hour ride away. She has to take our super fast shuttles that we have here in Tokyo to get to and from school.     She loves it.     She says that she's able to see some very attractive guys on the train. Her school is connected to Azabu Tech. So, by attending her school, she is immediately accepted into Azabu Tech. Her school uniform is incredibly chic. I wish our school uniforms were like hers.     I attend Juuban. It's our local high school. It's not connected with any colleges. Most of us go there; Ami, Makoto, and I attend Juuban. I have no clue what Ami is doing at our school still. She's so smart. I asked her one time why she was attending Juuban. She confessed that she had always been in elite schools like Rei since her parents were well-known doctors, but she just wanted to be a normal girl. I'm really proud of her, she's already been accepted into Azabu Tech because she's taken Japan's version of the SAT's. Let's just say she passed with extra-bright, flying colors.     Makoto came here from the states. She lives by herself because her parents still live in the states, running their business. There was a vicious rumor running around school that her parents died and all. I roll my eyes at this. Whatever. People are just afraid of her because she has a different culture from us. They would gossip about her and say mean things. I guess violence is prominent in the states. She would let her temper fly, which would only make the girls here titter with arrogance. We're brought up different here. Also, Makoto is very tall and is forced to wear a different uniform than all of the girls at school. I think that's just plain rude. Just because most of us don't reach five feet, doesn't mean we shouldn't make sizes larger than our norm. You know, we will eventually get taller and our bone structure will be different. I read that in an article somewhere.     Minako doesn't go to school with any of us. As you know, she is Sailor Venus. Various people tutor her. She's pretty advanced for her age, so she's taking the year off from school. Can you believe that? Some people have all the luck. She says that she's going to enroll in Juuban next year. So, we're pretty much spread out around Tokyo and are able to fight youmas. Sometimes we have to ditch class to fight, but no one really notices we're gone because they're all screaming and in fear for their lives.     Oh, back to the current situation. I'm still mad at Mamoru. He should act like a man, not an idiot. I want someone who'll be able to show his feelings for me without regard for anyone else.     "Usa-ko."     I look up at my Mamo-chan. His eyes are pretty watery. I wonder how he can be so emotional at times. I mean, before I knew the real him, he was a loner. He kept entirely to himself (and Motoki). I sigh.     "Mamo-chan, I'm sorry. It's just that I really care for you and you keep pushing me away." I see him open his mouth to speak, but I wave my finger in a 'no-no'. "No, Mamo-chan. Yes, I understand that we're in my father's house. I understand how bad that is, but Mamoru-dear, we are only kissing."     He suddenly stops me before I can say anything else by kissing me fully on the mouth. I swear, his lips are so soft and persuasive. I could just die right here and now. I can feel his strong arms surround me, supporting the small of my back.     Did I tell you that I love this man?     He is beyond sexy. His midnight blue eyes have this unfathomable quality, and they rival the deepest oceans of the world. And his body. Oh my God, don't get me started on his body. He usually wears that ugly green sports jacket, which effectively hides his gorgeous body from view, but do NOT be deceived. In the many times that I have been saved by Tuxedo Kamen, I have been able to clutch onto his muscular torso. Mamo-chan is the definition of washboard abs. Damn, if we got stranded on a secluded island, I would be able to keep our clothes nice and clean by using his abs to wash them on.     I shiver as Mamo-chan suckles on my bottom lip. By this time we're on the couch, and my fingers are toying with the baby hairs at the base of his neck. I _cannot_ get over how silky they feel. It takes me a moment to realize that Mamoru has stopped kissing me. He's panting slightly. Heck, I am as well. I raise my arms to bring him close once again, but he just takes my hands and gives me a stern look.     "Usa-ko, as much as I would love to continue making out with you on your couch, in the middle of your living room, for all to see, I think it's time to stop." He grins good-naturedly, but I can see that he is obviously struggling over something.     Grr, he makes me angry. I pout prettily and I notice in satisfaction as his gaze strays on my lips. I can hardly keep from grinning like an elf. I am getting pretty good at this!     I start to protest. "But Mamo-chan!"     He sighs. "No buts, Usa-ko. We have been making out for more than half an hour. And frankly, I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back any longer."     His frankness causes me to blush. If I am correct at guessing what he is referring to… well then, let's say that I'm not ready for that yet. God, just thinking about it makes me get all hot and steamy and turned on, but come on! I'm still only sixteen. And I have to make sure that I get into a good college. Or my father and mother will effectively kill me. But thinking about it… Oh my God. Images of what his body would look like flash before my eyes and I can only think scornfully of how he's already seen me (ahem) bared.     Rude.     Suddenly my mother comes in. Now, let me tell you about my mother. My mother is the most perfect and efficient housewife and full time dentist. This explains my winning smile that I shine toward Mamo-chan at this very instant.     "Hey kids. Would you like some tea?" my mother asks. She is so sweet and thoughtful, I could just kiss her. And that's what I do.     "Oh gosh, thanks so much!" I squeal happily as I stand to give her a hug. I spy a plate of my favorite homemade sweets. God, did I tell you that my mother was amazing?     "Well, I'll just leave you two alone. Dinner will be done in an hour." She smiles and leaves the room.     In case you're wondering why I haven't introduced Mamo-chan to my mother yet, just know that I already have. She suspected that I had feelings for him on Christmas when he came over. She even came up to my room and talked to me about it, which was an interesting experience. She even shared a tale of when she brought my father to meet _her_ father. Hehe.     "Usa-ko, just what are you thinking about now?" he asks, humor laced within his voice. He is pouring me a cup of tea. Damn, he is too amazing for his own good.     "Oh, I'm not thinking of anything in particular," I reply to him. He raises a brow as if he's caught me doing something wrong. I raise my delicately arched brow in response. I tell you, what a funny guy he can be at times. I take my cup of tea from him and sit closer to him. I would _like_ to sit on his lap, but hey, even I have my limits. Even if my father does approve of us, I must still respect him. I suddenly look up to my Mamo-chan. He's looking at me. Did I ever tell you that I love the way he looks at me? It's like I'm the only other person in the world and his one goal is make sure I feel loved.     "Mamo-chan," I whisper huskily. I see his eyes flash briefly, and before we know it, we're making out again. Oh God, I love the way he kisses. Now that I think about it, I love pretty much everything about this man - except his green sports jacket. He will cease to wear that so long as I'm around. God, I _cannot_ wait to buy him clothes. I can imagine him wearing a tight, black shirt that accentuates his great pectorals and strong arms.     I moan slightly. He _does_ know how to turn me on. His hands are running through my hair, running up and down my back, and squeezing my rear.     Squeezing my rear?!     "Mamo-chan!" I sputter as I break the kiss. I'm too surprised to say anything else. In the whole week and a half that we have been dating and making out, he has never _ever_ let his hands roam past the small of my back. My vision clears and I see him. He's biting his lip. He only does that when he doesn't know how to handle a situation, which is rarely.     "Mamo-chan, I…" I look at him. He's blushing faintly and trying to readjust his clothes. Only now do I realize that I was giving him the encouragement to (ahem) grab my bottom. I had been unconsciously massaging his back… under his shirt! Somehow, I had pulled his dark blue shirt out of his pants and had started to massage him. Now it's _my_ turn to blush. He sees me blushing and I think he knows what I'm embarrassed about.     "Usa-ko, I'm sorry," he says slowly, trying to recover his senses. "I just… couldn't stop myself."     My mouth is hanging open. Only now do I realize how young and naive I am. I am totally tormenting this man! His eyes are dazed and his full lips are a bit swollen from kissing so much.     God, I can only wonder how I look.     "I'm sorry Mamo-chan," I whisper. That's about the only thing I can do. Apologize. "I hadn't realized…" I shut my eyes immediately. Good, make yourself sound more stupid. I take a deep breath and then smile ruefully. "Mamo-chan, you're too hot for your own good. I can hardly control my self around you."     He grins. I think he's relieved that I didn't start yelling at him or start crying or something. "Well, my minx, I must say the same. Let's call it quits until after dinner."     I giggle and begin trace the contours of his well-defined face. I then realize that it's almost time for dinner. I need to make sure I look presentable! If Mamo-chan looks the way he does, well, I must look about the same way. I excuse myself to the bathroom.     When I get there, I can hardly believe the way I look. My hair flows about me in waves, my shirt is tousled beyond belief, and my eyes are sparkling like jewels. God, no wonder Mamo-chan looked at me so dazedly. The look I portray at the present moment is half-temptress, half-wreck. I then go to my bedroom to change into something more suitable for dinner.     I eye my wardrobe warily. I haven't been to the mall in two weeks. And Mamoru has seen me in every outfit that I have. I then spot this dress that I haven't worn for a while. I don't quite believe that I've ever worn this around Mamoru. And it's so pretty that I grin. I change into it and walk downstairs.     They're expecting me. There's an empty seat next to Mamoru and I go to sit beside him. He looks at me in appreciation. Apparently, he likes the dress I'm wearing. It's made of soft fabric and clings slightly to my body. We begin to eat and light banter ensues. I'm really glad that my family likes him.   
  
    I look at my Usa-ko as she enters the room. She looks stunning. I've never seen that dress on her before. It accentuates her curves and her long legs. Oh God, sometimes I wonder how she could be with me. She's so perfect.     She gives me her pixy smile, the one that makes me feel like protecting her from everything in the world. After dinner, I bow to her parents and ask if we could go for a walk outside. They grin their approval and I lead Usa-ko out, her arm wrapped about mine. That simple act makes me so happy and tiny butterflies are dancing about in my stomach.     "Usa-ko, you look great," I say as we leave the house. She blushes and we continue on our way. Although we've only been going out for a week and a half, we already have a special spot that we hold dear to our hearts. We walk toward a fountain in the park and sit down in front of it. She smiles wanly before laying her head upon my shoulder. At that precise moment, I realize just how much Usagi means to me. She fills my being completely. I am totally devoted to her every whim.     "Usa-ko," I say softly. She gazes up at me with those incredible eyes of hers. They are so clear and deep. The butterflies within my stomach are dancing madly now. I take a quick breathe of air and say, "I love you." I can hardly keep the emotion out of my voice. I said it very slowly, rolling the sentence about in my mouth. It sounded so good… so right. I can only hope that she feels the same way about me.     She smiles and kisses me softly on the mouth. A short, sweet kiss that is supposed to remind me of how amazing our relationship is. It does. My chest tightens as my heart swells and I put my arm around her frail form. She then moves the hair out of my eyes and replies, "Mamo-chan, I love you too."   
  
**********   
  
Hey. I hope you liked this short story of mine. Do review! ;) 


End file.
